


Dangerous (Please Let Me Help)

by Aryniya



Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Charlastor Week, Charlastor Week 2021, Charlastor Week 2021 Day 1: Shadows/Demonic Forms, Day 1: Shadows/Demonic Forms, Gen, Hurt Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Charlie, talking down the demon, the most dangerous animal is one hurt and cornered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryniya/pseuds/Aryniya
Summary: After repelling an attack on the Hotel, Charlie has to deal with an injured and transformed Alastor.Charlastor Week 2021Day 1: Shadows/Demonic Forms
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dangerous (Please Let Me Help)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in a fan week and I am very excited. I love the dynamic between Charlie and Alastor, both as presented in the pilot as well as the _potential_ dynamic. While I do like Charlastor (and other ships, really as long as the story is good and the relationship is presented well I am fairly open), I mostly Friend-ship them, and have written this as such. However, please feel free to interpret the story how you want. With that, Please enjoy.

“Al!”

Charlie kicked and fought, trying to get to her co-owner as Husk and Nifty worked to pull her away, to hide away inside the Hotel.

Across the lawn from them Alastor loomed, spattered with blood and looking nothing like he usually did. His eyes were bottomless black pits sunk into his face, hands and fingers elongated and spindly, his thin waist more pronounced, tattered coat longer, shifting in the wake of the power swirling around him, teeth larger, sharper, mouth gaping with blood and some black substance dripping from between his teeth.

In that moment, he was truly the Radio Demon, nightmares made reality, not a trace of the bombastic, funny, charming Alastor that she had gotten to know since he pushed his way in the door and decided he wanted to help – only to watch demons failing of course.

Yes, Alastor was unrepentant of his crimes, found amusement in killing and the hardship of strangers… but if you managed to worm your way into the exclusive circle he would call his friends, you could not ask for a better one.

And that was what had happened. Over their time working together, Charlie and Alastor had come to enjoy each others’ company, bonding over their love of music, singing, dancing and showmanship. They understood each others’ expression though these mediums, and found balance in their differences. Al could be overwhelming at times, and a bit of a handful, but no one was perfect, and no one got along perfectly all the time.

The Hotel had been attacked by a group of powerful demons. Charlie didn’t know exactly what their motives were, but it seemed to be aimed at destroying the Hotel, maybe her, and Alastor. They had seemed delighted at the opportunity to take down the infamous Radio Demon.

Alastor was the strongest, and was normally the one that dealt with attacks against the Hotel – one of the pieces of entertainment it provided, he’d gleeful told her once – and usually did so with ease. But this time, Alastor had gotten injured. Severely so. It was a fairly large group of fairly powerful demons. Not enough to be Overlords, certainly not as powerful as Alastor individually, but when you totaled the combined power of the group, it was actually rather high. And one of them had managed to inflict a deep injury with a salvaged Angel weapon.

And as the injuries became worse, and Alastor got backed into a corner, his power had risen, and he had transformed.

And he’d absolutely slaughtered the whole group.

But there was something in his eyes, or something _not_ there. Recognition.

Everyone knows that a creature is most dangerous when it is hurt and backed into a corner, and will lash out even at their own friends. Alastor’s power had taken over to save himself – and it had consumed him.

“No, miss Charlie,” Nifty cried in a whisper as she pulled on the princess’s leg.

“He won’t recognize ya, kid. He doesn’t recognize any one,” the cat said as he continued tugging her at, preventing the princess from going to the wild form, still surrounded by the corpses of the demons he had savaged.

“But he’s hurt–”

“And he’ll rip ya apart ‘cause a it!” Then he switched tracks, trying to appeal to her compassion, “you want him to have that on ‘im when he wakes up? Think he’ll thank you for it if he’s claws deep in your chest when he comes to?”

“He needs help or he won’t _get_ to come to his senses! He won’t make it!”

“I ain’t loosin’ _my_ skin for lettin’ you get yourself killed by the bastard! Just keep down, don’t attract his attention an’ wait for him to shrink down.”

With a sudden wrenching, Charlie freed herself from Nifty and Husk and raced over to her transformed friend.

The princess of Hell ignored the sea of gore surrounding him as she made her way towards him( in her path as she made her way ?). She’d mourn the loss of her people – even if they’d tried to attack her – later, right now Alastor was more important.

“Al.”

She was close enough and her voice that she drew the attention of the monstrous creature. Maw plastered with a hideous open-mouthed grin full of teeth and blood and gore.

“Al, you’re hurt, and you need medical attention.” She reached towards him and the demonic form lashed out.

Claws wrapped around the arm reaching towards him, claws slicing into muscle, head lunging forward as though to take a bite of her head and shoulder, shadowy extensions of his power whipping around to constrict, pierce and tear her apart.

But they didn’t get that far.

Charlie’s own power flared, halting the tendrils and making them shrink back, other hand holding fast the wrist whose claws were embedded in her flesh, and staring back at him, face twisted in her own demonic form.

But after halting his initial lunge with the show of power, her horns retracted, eyes becoming less predatory and more doe-like, teeth loosing their razors’ edge.

Show she wasn’t prey, but offer no threat.

“It’s me Alastor. I’m not going to hurt you, I want to help.”

Alastor’s breathing was still quick, the demon still tensed for danger, but not offering any immediate further aggression.

“That’s it Al. You remember me. We’re friends, we work together.”

She seemed to ignore the claws still buried deep in her arm, blood flowing weakly from between his fingers and her flesh, though his grip loosened ever so slightly as she spoke, recognition fighting to surface.

“You’re hurt, really badly, and we need to look at this–” she said, reaching with her free hand towards the gaping wound in his torso. At the proximity, Alastor tensed again, grip tightening on her arm, hissing at her.

“I won’t hurt you. I wouldn’t. You know me, Al.”

“C–Chaaarrliiiiiiie.” The Demon hissed, barely recognizable from the radio static.

“That’s right, Al. It’s me Charlie. You know I would never hurt you.” She said. “But you have to let me at your wound. Please, let me help you.”

They spent another few moments looking at each other, tears in Charlie’s eyes as, slowly, oh so slowly, Alastor’s demonic form relaxed. Then the Sinner began to shrink, joints popping and cracking as they reverted back to his usual form. His antlers shrunk, his bright red eyes reappeared. His claws tore at Charlie’s arm as they changed shape while still lodged inside of her, but the princess pushed that to the back of her mind as Alastor finally resolved into the form she recognized.

“Charlie,” he breathed, the name coming out like a sound of relief(or contentment) before he went limp and fell, Charlie catching the still-taller deer demon, pressing her hand to his wound to place pressure on it, trying to stem the bleeding.

From the cover of the Hotel where everyone else had hunkered down, the Sinners watched as Charlie carefully lay Alastor down to treat his injures, amazed at how the bright hellspawn had calmed the monstrous inner demon of one of Hell’s most terrifying inhabitants.

\------\/------

“I could have killed you, you know?”

Charlie turned to look at Alastor where he stood beside the couch she was sitting on. It had been a few days since the attack, and Charlie noticed how Alastor’s gaze fell on her bandaged arm. She patted the seat beside her in invitation. The Radio Demon needed to take it easy, still heavily bandaged himself under his clothes – angel weapons were not something to be trifled with.

Alastor obliged as Charlie replied, “you wouldn’t have.”

Alastor gave her a bland look, before gesturing to her injury. “I did _that_. You don’t think I could have done worse? You may not be a wilting bloom in terms of power my dear, but do you honestly think I would be unable to do you harm.”

Charlie gave her head a gentle shake. “I’m sure you _could_. I said you _wouldn’t_.”

“I was quite out of my mind, my dear. I didn’t know who _I_ was, let alone anyone else.”

“You were still in there, though. Sure, if I had presented myself as a threat, you might have hurt me, but I knew you were hurt, and defensive.”

Alastor gazed off into space for a moment before saying, “You were lucky this time. Don’t do it again.”

“It wasn’t luck, I trust you, I know you won’t hurt me, and I knew what I had to do to make sure you didn’t feel you had to defend yourself so that I could get through to you through your defensive instincts. I wouldn't have wanted you to have the guilt if you had really hurt me.”

At that the Radio Demon tensed, his smile went too wide, strained. Fake. “Ha! Guilt? Me?! Nononono, I simply don’t want to face your Father’s wrath if I were to hurt his progeny. Or your Mother’s,” he said, static thick in his voice, like a poor quality signal. Fake. Disingenuous. A front. Hiding behind his persona as the selfish tyrant who only cared about his own entertainment.

Charlie just gave the Overlord a blank look, telling him that she didn’t buy it, that she wasn’t going to, and slowly the falsely wide smile shrank a bit to a more tenuous one. They sat in silence for a moment before Charlie asked, “do you know what the worst thing in that whole situation was?”

“I’d imagine seeing my demonic form and the damage I wrought. It is quite terrifying.”

Charlie gave a small chuckle, earning a confused look from the Sinner beside her. “I grew up in Hell, I was _born_ here. If I was scared every time I saw a demonic horror or a little violence, I’d be a nervous mess curled up in a ball in a locked room in a basement under the palace and never come out. It takes a lot more than _that_ to scare me. I don’t _like_ all the violence that happens against my people, but I’m not scared of it. What _does_ scare me is losing the people I care about. The worst thing wasn’t your transformation, it was the thought of you not making it.”

At the demoness’ downtrodden expression, Alastor wrapped one arm around her, the other patting her head. “There, there, doll. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

They sat like that for a few more moments before Charlie said, “I can’t just stand idly by while the people I care about are hurt. Please, let me help.”

“Okay, Charlie.”

She smiled a little, and leaned further into the comforting embrace, closing her eyes in contentment.

Just so long as you don't do anything stupid. Promise?”

“Promise.”

“So it’s a Deal then?” Alastor asked, smile quirked jokingly.

Charlie gave a small laugh at that, shaking her head. “Oh, Alastor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these ideas or scenes may show up later in a long multi-chapter Hazbin fic I am currently writing, though it will likely be a long time before I post it. I don't post things until I have them completed - my muse and time is fickle and I don't want to leave people hanging for months or years if I get stuck trying to figure out the next bit. I've been on the other end, and while a good story can be worth the wait, I've been burned too many times to do that to anyone who actually reads my stuff. Plus, it makes editing in foreshadowing a lot easier when you know _exactly_ how it's going to play out and everything leading up to it.


End file.
